Halogen bleaching agents such as halohydantoins have been used in a variety of applications, such as dishwashing compositions, toilet bowl cleaning products, and water treatment applications such as swimming pools, cooling water systems, and spas. The use of halogen-releasing agents for bleaching as well as disinfecting purposes is described in the prior art. For example, bromochlorodimethylhydantoin is used to sanitize swimming pools. Dichlorodimethylhydantoin is added to compositions used as a bleaching agent. These compounds are often formed as granules, pellets, flakes, and shaped forms, such as tablets and briquettes.
Various inorganic halogen-based bleaching agents are known including sodium hypochlorite, sodium hypobromite, chlorine and bromine gas, N-chloro and N-bromo compounds. Halogenated hydantoins (also referred to as "halohydantoins") have also been widely used as a bleaching agent in cleaning compositions. Such methods for preparing halogenated hydantoins have been previously described (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,424).
Although halogen-releasing bleaching agents are often found in numerous cleaning and disinfecting products, the cleaning potential of these compounds is somewhat limited. Because these products are widely used, ways of improving the cleaning properties of these compounds are of great importance in this industry.